El grito de desesperacion
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Mi 2do fanfic de Death Note, Con Gore, Yaoi y secuestro. espero que les guste tanto como a mi. apareceran mas personajes en la 2da y 3er parte.
1. El grito de desesperacion Personajes

El fanfic lo invente el año pasado xD cuando tenia 16 años. Oke? Ahora tengo 17.

Holas!

Me llamo Florencia, pero llamenme Neko-chan! Tengo 16 años…quiero decirles que este es un fan fic de Death Note..que yo cree debido a todos los secuestros de menores que ocurren en mi pais se me vino la idea de crear un fic acerca de esto ¿Ok?

En fin, quiero aclararles que…este fic puede contener gore, violencia, lemon, Yaoi, Una muerte de cierto personaje y nada mas...creo

Los personajes que apareceran seran los siguientes:

Yo (La victima)  
Near (Amigo, Victima y Muñeco Sexual)  
Mello (Secuestrador, Asesino, sadico mode on, violador O_o)  
Mi mama  
Mi papa  
Esteban (Mi hermano ¬¬)

Y otros mas…


	2. Presentacion

Presentación.

Prisión de New York (Sabado 5 de enero 4:50 am…)

Se abre la puerta y se ilumina un pasillo…se pueden ver 3 sombras a lo lejos, empiezan a avanzar despacio, las 2 primeras sombras son 2 Guardias de seguridad, la otra en el centro es un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules, tenia una cicatriz en gran parte de la cara. Estaba esposado y llevaba un uniforme de prisionero.  
Los guardias lo meten en una celda aparte, lo encierran con llave, se asoma a ver si los guardias ya se alejaron y los escucha hablar…  
XXX: Ves? Te lo dije! No es Ella…es EL!  
XXX: Ya lo se estupido…ahora perdi una apuesta…van 50 que pierdo esta semana TnT

5 dias después…(Jueves 10 de enero 10:32 am)

Se oye una llamada de uno de los guardias dirigida al chico de pelo rubio, el se encontraba durmiendo…  
XXX: Mihael Keehl! Tienes una llamada por teléfono anónima…  
Mello (medio dormido): No quiero ir…  
XXX: Mihael Keehl…te repito…tienes una llamada por teléfono…  
Mello: Ya voy…ya voy…  
Se asoma a la puerta de su celda y golpea al vidrio despertando al guardia de su siesta…  
XXX: Oye! Idiota! Me vienes a abrir!  
XXX: Mas respeto a tus superiores…  
XXX: Si….  
XXX: Si que?!  
XXX: Si señor…  
Abre la puerta y sale al patio, allí se encontraba el teléfono, junto a los baños comunales…Un guardia estaba hablando en ingles con la persona que había llamado…  
XXX: Sorry but do not allow visits at this time…  
XXX: You don't know who I am?  
XXX: N-no  
XXX: I'm going to tell you who I am … I am the daughter of Pedro L… a famous gynecologist in Argentina, went on TV 2 times … Let me now please pass me with Mello…  
XXX: Yes, Miss there pass you…  
Se aleja el guardia del teléfono y ve a Mello  
XXX: Te doy 20 minutos…el teléfono es todo tuyo…  
Se acerca al teléfono y empieza a hablar…  
Mello: Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo…jejeje…cuantos meses pasaron desde que me arrestaron ¿Eh? 5 o 6 meses  
Yo: Am…2 para ser exacta…escucha, te llame a escondidas porque mi papa no me permite hablar con un delincuente, y no sabe que aun tengo tu teléfono en mi celular…  
Mello: Ok…porque me llamaste?  
Yo: Tenia que llamarte y hablar contigo hace 2 meses que no nos vemos…desde que me secuestraste…y casi me matas para que no me encontrara viva mi familia…y mi papa no puede perdonarte por eso…pero yo si…después de todo ya se me paso el odio hacia ti…  
Mello no responde….  
Yo: Oye…cambiando el tema…¿Cómo anda tu nueva vida en la carcel? XD  
Mello: Mal!...a veces no puedo dormir por la noche porque me pregunto como se encuentra mi Near…no se que paso con el cuando llego la policia y vinieron a buscarlos a los 2…  
Yo: No ni idea…he mandado cientos de mensajes a su Facebook y no me ha contestado ._. no pudo haber desaparecido asi porque si…(Giro la cabeza y veo a mi papa entrando a la casa) AY NO!  
Mello: Ay no que?  
Yo: Es mi papa! No puede saber que hablo contigo! Debo cortar! Bye!  
Mi papa: Con quien estas hablando vos pendeja?  
Yo: C-con nadie que te importe! (echando efecto de fuego por mis ojos)  
Mi papa (me saca el celular): ESTABAS HABLANDO CON ESE DELINCUENTE! Que te dije sobre agregar celulares de gente desconocida? ¬¬  
Habla por telefono con Mello…  
Yo: No! Papa no lo trates mal! (con chispas en los ojos como Finn el Humano) para que sepas el es un niño bien que canta karaoke! :3  
Mi papa: Callate! (Escucha la voz de mello por el celular) Escuchame bien maldito! No se como obtuviste el celular de mi hija…pero no quiero volver a oir a mi hija charlando contigo! Te quedo claro? No la llames y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi familia!  
Corta el celular y lo tira al sillon junto a mi (Estaba sentada Feel Like L)  
Mi papa: Como te atreves a darle el telefono a personas…personas como el? ¬¬ Estas castigada pendeja! 1 fin de semana sin ir a las convenciones anime con tus amigos…  
Yo: PAPA! NO PODES SACARME EL ANIME! ES MI NETA Y MI VICIO! YO MIRO ANIME COMO VOS MIRAS PELICULAS…DX  
Mi papa: Tu Objetivo es estudiar pendeja! Y el colegio, y las tareas…Que animes ni nada? AHORA ANDATE A BAÑAR Y CUANDO TERMINES HABLAMOS DE LO QUE HICISTE…  
Yo subi a mi cuarto, cerre la puerta del baño con doble llave, me desvesti y entre a la ducha a bañarme…

Bueno…Ahora les voy a contar como fue que llegue a esta situación…


	3. GDD Cap 1

Capitulo 1.

Era un dia como cualquier otro, yo me habia quedado en mi casa porque no tenia que ir a ningun lado, era viernes, No tenia Gimnasio, no tenia ingles particular y ademas ya habia hecho los deberes de Matematicas…  
En fin, estaba recostada en mi cama mirando una película en la tele cuando oigo un ruido afuera…me asuste…corri disimuladamente la cortina y pude ver una moto en la entrada de mi casa…no sabia quien era…no esperaba visitas el dia de hoy…  
Por las dudas no atendi al timbre, tampoco Sali a abrir, baje de puntitas la escalera, tome el control del porton, el telefono celular y fui al cuarto de mis padres y me escondi debajo de la cama, deje el celular sobre la mesita de noche…  
Escuche que estaban abriendo la puerta de la casa con una de las llaves ocultas afuera…tendria que haber puesto la alarma, sabiendo que venian a robarnos…pero me olvide…  
Puedo oir pasos en la sala, alguien se aproxima a la habitación, tenia mucho miedo…  
Yo (En voz baja): No vengas para aca! No estoy!...no estoy…andate porfa…andate…no tenemos nada valioso para que robes…_  
Las pisadas se acercaron a la habitación y entraron, pude ver una sombra oscura, escuche que estaba abriendo los cajones del armario de mi mama buscando algo para llevarse y no encontro nada…cerro todo…entonces esucho el ruido de mi celular…  
Yo (Sobresaltada): Ay! Shit! Olvide apagar mi celular! D:  
XXX: Ya te encontre!  
Levanta la cama y me ve ahí debajo escondida como un gatito esperando a su dueño…  
Yo: ¿Q-que quieres?  
XXX: Vas a venir conmigo! (Me toma del brazo)  
Yo: NO! Que haces? Dejame ir! No quiero irme a ningun lado! SUELTAME!  
XXX: Shh! Callate! (me apunta con una pistola) o quieres morir?  
Me calle la boca y movi la cabeza para que entendiera que no…  
XXX: Bien…ahora camina!  
Me empuja y me saca afuera a la calle, abri la puerta con la llave oculta bajo la maceta de las flores de azucar, sin que se diera cuenta guarde mi celular apagado en el bolsillo.  
XXX: Subete! (Señala la moto)  
Yo: No!  
XXX: Que te subas pendeja!  
Yo: O-oke…  
Subi y me sujete fuertemente para no caer…  
Yo: Quien rayos eres?! Como sabes que vivo aquí? Porque me sacas de mi casa asi porque si? Eh?  
No me contesta, arranco la moto y vi como me estaba alejando de mi casa, y de la casa de mi hermano, de todo…cerré los ojos, no quería imaginar lo que me iba a ocurrir estando con ese chico…no se que quería de mi pero yo no se lo iba a dar…

Viernes 12 de agosto Estación YPF (19:29 pm)

Me encontraba en una estación de servicio, al parecer se había acabado la gasolina de la moto, el chico baja y no se quita el casco en ningún momento…  
XXX: Quédate aquí…voy a buscar unas cosas…necesitas algo antes de que continuemos?  
Yo: N-no…no quiero nada…QUIERO IRME A CASA!  
XXX: No grites! Quieres que me atrape la policía? Eh?  
Yo: No se quien mierda eres…pero quiero que me lleves a casa, mis padres están por regresar y si no me ven en casa voy a estar en muchos problemas…me oíste?  
XXX: A mi no me das ordenes…yo soy 3 años mayor que tu! Yo soy el que manda aquí! Me oiste? Te quedo claro?  
Yo: H-hai ¬¬ (Cruzo los brazos)  
XXX: Bien…vamonos…

Mas tarde llegamos a una casa vieja, yo conocia la zona, era la ciudad de Fatima…aquí venia a pasar el verano con unas amigas cuando era niña…pero no veia la casa por ningun lado, todo era terreno baldío…  
XXX: Entra…(me empuja)  
Al entrar a la casa, senti que estaba en un basurero, habia papeles tirados en el piso, las mesas estaban gastadas y habia un sillon viejo a lo lejos, por lo menos habia TV plasma…  
XXX: CAMINA! No te quedes parada…  
Me empuja, camino por un pasillo con 3 puertas, abre una y me empuja a una habitación…  
XXX: Te vas a quedar ahí niña…vas a trabajar para mi…mañana descansas pero después tendre que buscarte trabajo…  
Yo: Nunca oiste sobre el trabajo infantil? Yo tengo que ir a la escuela mañana…no puedo trabajar…eso es ilegal  
XXX: Ash…Ok…te llevare a la escuela el lunes…pero el sabado anda viendo que vas a hacer aca porque no te mantengo ni aunque fueras mi hermana (Cierra la puerta)  
Yo (En voz baja): Baka! ¬¬ (me recuesto en el piso) Glob! ¿Cómo pude terminar en esta situacion?  
XXX: Lo mismo digo…  
Yo ¿Ah? ¿Quién eres?!


	4. GDD Cap 2

Capitulo 2.

Anteriormente

XXX: Lo mismo digo…  
Yo ¿Ah? ¿Quién eres?!

Se acerca a gatas un chico de pelo blanco, ojos grises, usaba una camisa blanca, pantalones blancos, estaba descalzo, tenia marcas de haber sido golpeado y violado muchas veces y de distintas formas…  
Yo: Qui-quien mierda eres? Que paso contigo?  
XXX: Soy Near…Mi verdadero nombre es Nate pero me llaman Near…tu eres  
Yo: Soy Florencia…Me puedes decir Neko-chan…  
Near: De acuerdo Neko…¿Mello tambien te secuestro?  
Yo: WHAT?! El chico que me acaba de secuestrar hace un par de horas se llama Mello?  
Near: En realidad ese es su apodo…no quiere que lo llamen por su verdadero nombre…  
Yo: Porque estas aquí? Tambien te secuestraron?  
Near: Si…fue hace 4 años atrás…yo tenia 13 años y el tenia 15…me saco del orfanato donde crecimos, me encerro aquí y me prometio que me iba a tratar bien y no lo hizo, me golpeaba, me grito, hubo veces en las que el abuso de mi…no podia mas…pero poco a poco desarolle sentimientos hacia el…  
Yo: ._. Que historia mas extraña…pero a la vez es romantica :3 me gusta…  
Near: Y a ti porque te secuestro?  
Yo: Am…no lo se…me secuestro porque si…yo no le he hecho nada…ni siquiera me conoce…  
Near: Segura que no le hiciste nada?  
Yo: No! Yo no lo conozco a el, ni el a mi…Gomenasai! Pero no deberia estar aquí, quiero volver a casa, a esta hora mis padres ya estaran cenando…

En mi casa (20:15 pm)

Mi mama estaba totalmente preocupada, habia puesto patas arriba mi habitación buscandome, y no tenia ni la menor idea de donde me encontraba.  
Mi papa subio a la habitación y vio a mi mama llorando.  
Mi papa: Pasa algo?  
Mi mama: Florencia…  
Mi papa: Que paso con ella?  
Mi mama: No esta! Desaparecio…no podemos cenar si ella no esta…  
Mi papa: Que? No pudo desaparecer…a lo mejor se escondio en la cama…  
Baja de mi cuarto y entra a su habitación, registra la cama y no me encuentra…pero encuentra una nota debajo de la cama…  
Mi papa: MONICA!  
Mi mama: Que pasa?  
Mi papa: Hay una nota debajo de la cama!  
Mi mama: Dame! Quiero leerla!  
Abre la nota y estaba escrita con letras marrones, tenia solamente un monton de numeros…  
Mi papa: Es un numero de telefono…  
Mi mama marca el numero y llama, pasar 3 minutos y atiende…  
XXX: Hola?  
Mi mama: Hola…este…  
Mi papa: VOS SECUESTRASTE A MI HIJA? MALDITO CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE JURO QUE TE VOY A METER PRESO!  
XXX: Tranquilo! Ella esta bien…esta encerrada en una habitación, escuchame…tienes un par de meses para ir a buscarla si quieres…yo te la puedo entregar con vida o matarla durante el proceso de busqueda…  
Mi papa: NI SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI HIJA! :U  
XXX: Ok…usted manda…no le hare daño a su hija…pero si la quiere con vida, haga el favor de no llamar a la policia y lo mas importante, les ire enviando pistas para que busquen a su hija…pasado ese tiempo les dire donde nos encontraremos y les dare a su hija…  
Mi papa: Esta bien…haré lo que digas…no llamare a la policía…pero por favor no lastimes a mi hija…es la única que tengo…y yo la quiero mucho  
XXX: Ejem…yo no diría eso si fuera tu…he estado grabando sus conversaciones y escuche como le grita a su hija…escuche que a cada rato le dice "Tu Objetivo es estudiar pendeja! Y el colegio, y las tareas… " Que clase de persona es usted? No puede tratar a sus hijos así…  
Mi papa: Yo la reto por su bien porque no quiero que se vuelva una estupida sin futuro por delante…  
XXX: Bueno…no vamos a hablar de este tema…esta dispuesto a seguir mis pistas o no?  
Mi papa: Si…  
XXX: hecho…mañana dejare en la puerta de su casa una nota con la 1era pista…así podrán encontrar a su hija… (Corta)


	5. GDD Cap 3

Capitulo 3.

Casa abandonada (sábado 13 de agosto 8:15 am)

Eran las 8:15 de la mañana, senti que un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana…corrí un poco la persiana de la ventana y estaba nublado, además llovía un poco…Salí de mi cuarto, fui a desayunar tratando de no hacer ruido…me acorde que hoy se cumplía 1 mes y medio de la muerte de Yuki (mi gatito) nadie se acordaba de eso, solo yo, en realidad tenia ganas de olvidar que Yuki habia muerto 1 mes y medio atrás…ahora estaba sola con mi gata Marie…ni la quiero a esa gata…es la peor mascota del mundo…se deja follar por cualquier gato y después a la semana que sigue termina preñada y tenemo gatitos recien nacidos en mi casa que hay que regalar y…bla bla bla…  
Después de desayunar me fui de nuevo a mi habitación y me encerre en mi cuarto…prendi la tele que habia ahí dentro…baje el volumen para no despertar a nadie…seguramente Mello seguia durmiendo y capaz que Near estaba ahí…no lo se…  
Al rato estaba aburrida sin saber que hacer…se oye un golpe en la puerta…  
Yo: ¿Qu-quien es?  
Mello: Soy yo Estupida! A quien te pensabas que ibas a encontrar?  
Yo: No lo se…pense que era Near el que me estaba golpeando la puerta…  
Mello: Near esta durmiendo en mi habitación para que sepas…tenes que ponerte a trabajar hasta las 12:30  
Mire el reloj despertador y eran las 10:45 de la mañana…  
Yo: Oke…que quieres que haga? Si una de esas cosas es acostarme contigo…No lo hare! Soy demasiado joven para quedar embarazada  
Mello: No digas estupideces…necesito que alguien que ayude a ordenar las cosas tiradas por el piso…¿Vas a hacerlo o no?  
Yo: Si…esta bien…lo hare…  
En mi casa (11:36 Am)

Hoy habia sido un desayuno demasiado deprimente debido a que yo no me encontraba en casa…  
Mi mama estaba planchando la ropa, mi papa tocaba la guitarra…mi mama detiene su trabajo…  
Mi mama: Que silenciosa esta la casa sin Florencia aquí…  
Mi papa: Si…ya paso 1 dia y podes creer que la echo de menos?  
Mi mama: Yo tambien…pero hay que esperar a que nos llegue una señal de que ella esta bien…

Casa abandonada (11:38 Am)

Habia terminado de juntar toda la basura del piso, la estaba desechando en una bolsa de consorcio…vino Near medio dormido…me vio trabajando…senti que me dolia la espalda de tanto agacharme…no daba mas…aun faltaba un monton de tiempo para las 12:30  
Yo: Buenos dias…  
Near: Hola…(me ve juntando basura) no ibas a descansar vos?  
Yo: N-no…Mello me obligo a trabajar…no puedo detenerme hasta las 12:30…seguro me dara otra cosa para hacer…  
Near: No tenias que hacerlo…o sea…juntar basura de eso me encargaba yo…  
Yo: ¿Después de lo de anoche? Claro….te va a doler la cintura y sera cada vez peor…es mejor que lo haga yo…  
Termine de juntar toda la basura y la puse en una bolsa de consorcio, mire el reloj…eran las 12:15, no tenia nada mejor para hacer…escuche el ruido de una moto, Mello habia llegado, tire la basura al cubo, entre corriendo a la casa porque estaba lloviendo pero MAL…  
Mello: YA VINE!  
Near: Bienvenido  
Yo (con la mirada baja): Hola…  
Mello: ¿Qué dijiste?  
Yo: Hola!...estas sordo o que?! ¬¬  
Mello: Perdona! No te oi! XD  
Yo: ¬¬  
Mello: Terminaste de hacer lo que te pedi?  
Yo: Em..S-si…que quieres que haga ahora? Eh?  
Near: O-oigan, me dio hambre…¿hay algo para comer?  
Mello: Si, ella se va a encargar de preparar algo…no es asi?  
Yo: Bu-bueno…se preparar algunas cosas…pero creo…que puedo cocinar algo…(bajo la mirada otra vez)  
Near: ¿Te ayudo?  
Yo: No…esta bien…puedo sola…


	6. GDD Cap 4

Capitulo 4.

Luego de un largo dia en mi casa ya se habia hecho de noche…eran las 21:50 y mis papas estaban esperando la pista que les prometio Mello…  
Mi mama: Cuanto mas hay que esperar?  
Mi papa: No lo se…  
Se oye un ruido de una moto, algo ligero cae al piso de ladrillos y desaparece la luz que iluminaba la casa…  
Mi mama: AHÍ ESTA LA PISTA!  
Salieron de la casa y encuentran mi camisa azul toda rota…  
Mi papa: Es la camisa de Flor…esto nos ayudara a encontrarla…

Casa Abandonada (20:39 pm)

*Entramos a un flashback*

Un día en la escuela (11 de marzo de 2013) había pasado un año y medio desde la muerte de mi abuela (10 de marzo de 2012) estaba caminando a la escuela con Yuki a mi lado.  
Yo: Me da mucha alegría que me acompañaras a la escuela Yuki…por lo menos puedo saber quien me espera a la salida…  
Llegamos a la escuela, tenia que entrar a clases…estaba por tocar el timbre…  
Yo: Quédate ahí Yuki! Yo saldré cuando terminen las clases…si?  
Yuki me miro con cara de haber entendido mas o menos mi orden, se acostó en la escalera de la puerta y se durmió…  
Las clases eran largas para mí, esperaba a que tocara el timbre del recreo para salir a charlar con mis amigos Otakus…por fin sonó el timbre del recreo y Salí al patio, busque a Yuki, estaba esperándome en el pasillo…  
Yo: Que haces aca Yuki? No pueden verte me van a retar…  
Yuki empezó a frotarse contra mis piernas para indicar que me extrañaba…yo no podía retarlo todo por eso…decidí que lo mejor era que se quedara conmigo y mis amigos en el patio del recreo…tome mi camera y envolví a Yuki con ella.  
Salí al patio, allá me estaban esperando mis amigos Otakus a quienes mas amo en el mundo (Tachi san, Shippo Kun, Gastón, Carito-sama, Jorgito ¬¬ el me cae mas o menos bien) me acerque a charlar con ellos llevando la campera entre mis brazos…  
Yo: Konichiwua! (Hola!) Friends!  
Todos: Konichiwua! (Hola!)  
La campera comenzaba a moverse de forma rápida…  
Tachi san: Flor…que llevas dentro de la campera ¿Es un pequeño dango saltarín? *0*  
Yo: No Baka! Es mi gatito Yuki! (Suelto la campera y sale Yuki)  
Todos menos Gastón y Jorgito se enternecen con Yuki…  
Carito: Es re tierno! Como se llama?  
Yo: Yuki…Nieve en japonés…  
Carito: Yuki! Me encanta! Que lindo nombre nwn!

Pasaron los días y Yuki siempre me acompañaba a la escuela, a veces lo dejaba entrar en el recreo, junto con mis amigos le dábamos algo de comer que comprábamos en el kiosco (Galletitas, Papas fritas, alfajores, etc) hasta que…  
Un dia estábamos en el recreo jugando con Yuki, se acerco un chico que nunca había visto en esta escuela…tenia pelo rojo, googles de color verde y llevaba un PSP en la mano.  
Yo: Quien eres tu?  
XXX: Eh?  
Yo (Pienso): Creo que solamente habla en ingles…(fin pensamiento) Ejem…Who are you?  
XXX: My name is Matt…what's your name?  
Yo: Florencia…  
Matt (Ve a Yuki): That cat is yours?  
Yo: Am…Yes…  
Matt: It's so cute! :)  
Yo: Shhh! Don't tell anyone about Yuki…im got in trouble DX Oke?  
Matt: Ok!  
Carito: Flor…quien es el?  
Yo: Es matt, es un estudiante nuevo…no habla español, habla ingles y parece que soy la unica que lo entiende jejej  
Carito: Uh, que pena que no hable español…Seguramente se inscribió aquí para aprender nuestro idioma…  
Yo: Si, creo que si…  
Unas semanas mas tarde yo salía del colegio para ver a Yuki, tenia que ir a mas tarde…eran las 12:30 y Yuki me esperaba en el escalón de la entrada…  
Yo: Hola Yuki!  
Yuki: Miau! Miau! (Tratando de ver lo que había detrás de mi)  
Yo: Quieres algo de comer? Lo siento no tengo nada para darte… (Me volteo) vamos a… (Me quedo congelada) QUE MIER…?  
Delante mio había un chico encapuchado, no podía verle la cara, Salí corriendo y me tomo por los brazos sujetándolos detrás de mi espalda. El palo de Jockey que llevaba en mi mano se cayó al piso.  
Yo: Suéltame! Déjame ir!  
XXX: Cállate!  
Yo: Q-quien eres?

*Continuara*


	7. GDD Cap 5

Capitulo 5.

*Flashback parte 2*

Yo: Q-Quien eres? Suéltame!  
XXX: Cállate! Tienes algo de valor para robarte?  
Yo: N-no! No tengo nada…que rayos quieres?  
El chico que me hablaba también estaba encapuchado, apenas le reconocía la cara, ve a yuki asustado tratando de huir…  
XXX (gira su cabeza a otro encapuchado): TU! Toma a ese gato!  
Yo: NO! Onegai! No le hagan daño a Yuki! DX  
XXX: Cállate! ¬¬ vamos a divertirnos un poco, hagamos un cambio..en lugar de golpearte a ti, golpeamos a tu gatito…De acuerdo?  
Yo: NO! NO HAY TRATO! DEJENME IR! Y TAMBIEN A YUKI!  
XXX: OK! Tu lo pediste!  
El encapuchado suelta a yuki, el chico lo patea estrellándolo contra la pared para atontarlo…  
Yo: MALDITO! (Tratando de zafarme) DEJA EN PAZ A YUKI!  
XXX (me da una bofetada): TE CALLAS? Nadie arruina mi diversión! (Toma mi palo de Jockey) ahora en que estaba?  
Vi que Yuki trataba de levantarse inútilmente del suelo…  
XXX: jejeje (levanta el palo de Jockey)  
Yo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YUKI! YUKIIIIIIIII!  
Golpea a Yuki con el palo, pude oír "Miau Miau" varias veces…yo estaba llorando y tratando de zafarme del agarre pero por mas que intente solo me logre acalambrar los brazos…  
Yo: Esto no esta pasando…Porque? Porque?! YUKI!  
Pude ver que el palo estaba manchado de sangre de gato, Yuki había dejado de maullar…  
XXX: Que raro…dejo de maullar hace 5 segundos…bueno Ya que! vamonos!  
Gire mi cabeza y detrás de la espalda del encapuchado vi a Matt con la cabeza baja…  
Yo: O/o You! You Told they about Yuki?!  
Matt (se tapa la boca con las manos): I'm so sorry! I can't keep your secret! T_T  
XXX: MATT! C'mon  
Matt: Y-yes! (Me ve) See you tomorrow! (Se va)  
Veo que se sube a una moto junto al chico encapuchado, El que me tenia agarrada me suelta, se sube a otra moto, lo mismo el chico que tomo a Yuki…  
Pude ver que se alejaban…escuche en mi mente las veces que decían a las personas inocentes que no eran humanas, que no tenían porque vivir…  
Yo (En voz baja): Eso…es mentira…los que no son humanos…los que no son…SON USTEDEEEEEEEEEEEES!  
Tomo una piedra y la arrojo hacia el líder del grupo, Matt vio la piedra y corrió su cabeza…  
XXX: Que pasa? (la piedra le dio en la cara)  
Se cae de la moto, los otros 2 bajan a ayudarlo, pude ver que parte de su cara sangraba, que tenia el ojo colorado…  
XXX: Are you Ok?  
XXX: Y-yes…(Me ve) Fuck!  
Yo: Shut up! ¬¬  
Se sube de vuelta a la moto y se alejan, me quede arrodillada junto al Escalón, la mancha de sangre se extendió hasta la base de la escalera…vi que Yuki estaba muerto…  
Yo: Yuki…lo siento…no pude protegerte T_T…  
Acaricie el pelo de yuki, mis dedos se mancharon de sangre, tome mi palo (también manchado), me arrodille otra vez y llore por Yuki…  
XXX: FLOR!  
Yo: Q-que? (me volteo)  
Ayluh y Mili (unas amigas mías) se acercaban corriendo…  
Ayluh: Fuimos a comprar algo al kiosco de la esquina  
Mili: Escuchamos tus gritos…que paso?  
Me levanto con la cabeza baja y señale a Yuki muerto, inundado en su propia sangre en el escalón de la entrada…  
Mili se tapo la boca con las manos para no soltar un grito de terror…Ayluh vio mi palo de Jockey manchado…  
Ayluh: Flor…tú mataste a tu gatito?  
Moví la cabeza diciendo que no…  
Mili: Pero…quien lo hizo?  
Yo: un chico encapuchado…no pude reconocer su rostro…solo se que tenia el pelo rubio…antes de irse le arroje una piedra y creo que le lastime parte de la cara…  
Ayluh: hiciste bien en vengarte de tu gatito…  
Yo: Gracias…la verdad tenia que hacerlo…¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver?  
Mili: Entéralo en tu casa…pídele a la portera una bolsa de plástico para llevarlo…  
Yo: Oke…chicas me acompañan a casa a enterrar a Yuki? Porque no me siento muy bien…  
Ayluh: OK…  
Fuimos al colegio a pedir una bolsa de consorcio, pusimos a Yuki en ella, fuimos caminando a casa…  
Al llegar enterramos a Yuki en el jardín de mi casa…cerca de el arbusto de Curry…  
Yo: Chicas…creo que no estoy bien…no ire a …las veo mañana en el colegio..  
Mili: Ok…no le diremos al profe porque faltaste  
Ayluh: Le diremos que tenías fiebre…nada mas…(me abraza)  
Yo: No chicas…no es necesario…si o si cuéntenle a mis Amigos Otakus sobre lo que paso con Yuki…y hagan prometer que no se lo dirán a nadie mas…  
Las 2: Ok… (Se van)

*Fin del flashback*  
Ahora en la realidad…  
Yo: Yuki!...  
Me despierto, estaba oscureciendo y eran las 17:45 de la tarde…tenia que ir a bañarme dentro de poco…luego preparar la comida para hoy a la noche…  
Near (se asoma a la puerta): Neko…estas bien?  
Yo: Si…si…  
Near: Te escuche gritar "Yuki" en tu sueño ¿Quién es Yuki?  
Yo: Mi gatito…  
Near: Quiero conocerlo  
Yo: Ve al jardin de mi casa…  
Near: No me digas que el esta…  
Yo: Muerto? Si…eso paso hace un mes y medio…no quiero recordarlo y cada vez que lo hago me deprimo…Me siento culpable por haberlo dejado morir…queria protejerlo y…(con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) le prometi que no le pasaria nada (lloro)  
Near: No te pongas mal…ahora Yuki esta en un sitio mejor…(ve la hora) Oye…me tengo que ir a la habitación de Mello…me quiere ver ahí cuando vuelva y si no estoy ahí se va a enojar conmigo  
Yo: Ok…vete, gracias por animarme…yo me tengo que ir a bañar y después preparo la cena…  
Near sale de mi cuarto y yo me dirijo al baño a ducharme…


	8. GDD Cap 6

Capitulo 6.

Anteriormente:

Near sale de mi cuarto y yo me dirijo al baño a ducharme…

Yo entre al baño para poder ducharme, me saque la ropa, me metí dentro de la duche, espere a que el agua caliente saliera de la ducha.  
Mientras tanto Near entro a la habitación de Mello, fue a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse.  
Cuando termine de bañarme había llegado mello porque algunas luces se asomaban por la ventana, enseguida me encerré en mi cuarto con otra toalla en la mano para secarme el pelo…espere a que entrara…  
Mello: YA VINE!  
No hay respuesta…  
Mello: Donde están?  
Agarra una navaja y se acerca sin hacer ruido por los pasillos, ve la puerta de su habitación abierta…  
Mello: Quien esta en mi cuarto?  
Entra aun con la navaja en la mano, ve a Near sentado en la cama.  
Mello: N-Near?  
Near: Bienvenido…(baja la mirada) Te extrañe…  
Mello: No quise asustarte, ¿En serio me extrañabas? Solo paso un tiempo desde que me fui…  
Near: Si, pero aun así te necesecito…(lo abraza)  
Yo escuchaba la conversación asomada a la puerta de mi cuarto (Que da directamente al pasillo Obvio XD)  
Mello: Yo tambien te necesito…quiero tenerte a mi lado y que seas solo mio  
Yo (en voz baja): aaaaw 3 me muero…me gustaria saber que pasa después…-w-

-ADVERTENCIA! YAOI HARD! si no te gusta no lo mires-

Mello se acerco a la cama, se quito la chamarra y se acostó. Near se acerco, le quito las botas a su maestro y, al verlo abrir las piernas, subió por su cuerpo, escalando como una gatita, poniendo su rostro en el pecho del asesino, que le acaricio el cabello como lo hace un amo cuando su mascota ha hecho algo bien. Poco a poco sus manos bajaron hasta tocar las redondeadas formas de su sumisa amante que se excitaba visiblemente entre aquellas tiernas, pero atrevidas, caricias que lo hacían las mismas manos que sostenían armas y acababan con las vidas de personas inocentes.

Mello alcanzo los labios con la lengua, otra señal para que Near lamiera, cual perro, el cuello y pecho de su amo, gimiendo cada vez mas y con mayor intensidad, dando susurros de amor que el asesino prefería ignorar para disfrutar más y mejor.  
Saco los dedos de Near y lo alejo, se bajo el zipper y saco su miembro, que mostraba indicios de excitación. Near se apresuro a tomarlo y lamerlo como si aquello fuese una fuente eterna de alegre depravación. Y créanme, lo era para él.  
Lentamente, Near comenzó a sentarse, hasta que Mello tomo del cabello a su muñeca y lo besó, logrando que enloqueciera de lujuria y le demostró mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo aprendido a la fuerza. Besaba y jadeaba lleno de amor y deseos de complacer a su amo. Terminaron llenos de sudor después de haberlo hecho un par de veces más  
Near: Eso fue un poco agitado pero estuvo bien…  
Mello: No te preocupes…Oye ¿sabes donde esta florencia?  
Near: Neko? Se fue a bañar…  
Mello: Voy a buscarla, tengo hambre y quiero que me haga algo para comer…

Se levanto de la cama, fue a buscarme…no me encontró en el baño…  
Mello: DONDE MIERDA ESTAS?  
Yo (Saliendo de mi cuarto): eeeeeeeeh! Tranquilo! Aquí estoy! ¬¬ tampoco es para que me grites así…no soy tu enemiga…  
Mello: Pero si mi victima…necesito que me hagas algo para comer, tengo hambre  
Yo: Oke…ya era hora de que me pidieras eso! (me voy a la cocina) en un rato los llamo a los 2…  
Mello: De acuerdo… (Se va)  
Fui a la cocina, me puse a buscar algo para preparar la comida, encontré restos de vegetales, los junte todos y con eso me puse a preparar un Wok de verdura como el que hace mi mama cuando estamos los 3 solos en mi casa…  
Near se asomo a ver que estaba pasando, me vio cocinando sola…  
Yo: Konichiwua (Hola)…en un rato esta la comida…  
Near: Bueno…Espera ¿Me dijiste "Hola" en japonés?  
Yo: más o menos…  
Near: Donde aprendiste a hablar Japonés?  
Yo: Es gracias todos los anime que veo, y…también de parte de mi hermano y mi cuñada…ella estudio Japones…mi hermano la conocio en un curso…y bueno…mejor no contar lo que sigue después…jeje  
Baje la mirada, continue con mi trabajo…baje el fuego de la hornalla y deje que se cocinaran bien los vegetales, me sente a charlar con Near…  
Near: Y…como se llama tu hermano y tu cuñada?  
Yo: Este…se llama Hernan y mi cuñada Natalia…ella es unos años menor que el…  
Near: Tenes otro hermano a parte de Hernan?  
Yo: Hai! (Si) mi hermano Esteban, es soltero…no me deja nunca tranquila…creeme que no es lo que aparenta ser cuando vienen a visitarme a casa…puede que el sea tranquilo pero cuando estoy sola, me molesta y me trata como una nenita ¬¬  
Near: No te preocupes…mello tambien era asi conmigo cuando estabamos en el orfanato…  
Yo: En serio?! Wow…somos re compatibles XD (volteo la cabeza a un lado) creo que ya esta la comida…ve a avisarle a Mello  
Near: Ok…(Se va)


	9. GDD Cap 7

Capitulo 7.

En mi casa (21:56 p.m.)

Mi mama, mi papa y Esteban volvieron a mirar la nota con el número de teléfono.  
Mi papa: No entiendo  
Mi mama: Que no entendes?  
Mi papa: Esto! O sea…el asesino secuestra a nuestra hija y deja el numero de teléfono para que lo llamemos? Eso es raro…no lo entiendo…  
Mi mama: Si, bastante…ni siquiera se con que se escribió la nota  
Esteban: A ver…  
Toma la nota y empieza a ver los números, acerca el papel a su nariz y aspira el olor…  
Mi papa: ESTEBAN!  
Mi mama (sacándole el papel): Dame eso! ¿No sabes que puede ser una droga?  
Esteban: No…no es droga…ni marcador, es chocolate  
Mi mama: Chocolate? (acerca el papel a su nariz) Si! Es chocolate…  
Mi papa: Otra pista! Es muy probable que al asesino le gusten las golosinas, igual que a florencia…  
Mi mama: No lo se…sigo convencida de que eso es Droga…

Casa Abandonada (22:30 P.m)

Yo no podia dormir bien, no es que me molestaran los gemidos de la habitación de enfrente si no que…no podia dormir bien debido a que estaba teniendo pesadillas…y recuerdos dolorosos.

*En la Pesadilla*

Fondo negro con luces azules…parecia un pedacito de la misma noche bordada con estrellitas azuladas…  
Yo: ¿D-donde estoy?  
XXX: Que tonta…  
Yo: EH?  
XXX: Que Tonta eres…dejas que tu gatito se muera en mis manos…se escapa su vida…no eres valiente…eres una miedosa  
Yo: CLARO QUE NO!  
Se prende una luz blanca y se ilumina el encapuchado llevaba algo peludo en la mano derecha, parte de su cara estaba manchada de sangre debido a la piedra que le tire.  
Yo: Q-quien eres?  
XXX: Eso no importa! TOMA!  
Me arroja el cadáver de Yuki enchastrado de sangre, sus ojos estaban blancos…con la boca abierta mostrando sus pequeños dientes afilados…  
Yo: AAAAAAGH! YUKI!  
XXX: jajajajajajajja  
Yo: M-MALDITO! ASESINO! TE MATARE!  
XXX (susurra): Im sorry…  
Yo: Que?  
Me volteo y encuentro a Matt, con una mano tapándole los Ojos…  
Matt: Im so sorry… (Baja la cabeza)  
Yo: Matt…are you Ok?  
Matt (se destapa los ojos): I CAN'T KEEP YOUR SECRET!  
Veo que sus ojos estaban cortados en 4 partes y además estaba llorando sangre…  
Yo (me tiro para atrás): AAAAGH! T-Tu no eres Matt! ALEJATE DE MI!  
Matt: PLEASE! HELP ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! (se empieza a acercar tipo zombie)  
Yo: No quiero ayudarte! ALEJATE DE MI! No se quien eres…DEJAME!

*En la vida real*

Yo (Me despierto): AAAAAAGH!  
Veo para todos lados, el sol apenas entraba por la persiana…vi el reloj despertador y eran las 9:30 de la mañana…  
Yo: D-dios mio! Por todo lo dulce! Porque tengo tantas pesadillas? Ya no puedo estar mas tiempo aquí…debo escapar!  
Agarre una bolsa de consorcio y empeze a guardar mis cosas en caso de que fuera a huir…puse mi celular, mi billetera, mi buzo y otras cosas mas…  
Mello: FLORENCIA!  
Yo: Mierda! (Tiro la bolsa bajo mi cama)  
Mello abre la puerta…me ve tirada en el piso  
Mello: Que haces?!  
Yo: N-nada…  
Mello: Levantate! Es hora de que me prepares el desayuno…  
Yo: O-Oke…ahí va…(me incorporo) puedo hacerte una pregunta?!  
Mello: Cual?  
Yo: Nunca has tenido una pesadilla?  
Mello: Si! Un dia soñe que me llevaban a la carcel pero eso nunca pasara…jajajaja…sabes porque? Porque me tienen miedo! XDD  
Yo: jejeje…que gracioso…jejeje  
Mello: YA VISTETE Y VE A PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO  
Yo: Bueno…bueno no me grites…(pienso) Que malhumor de mierda! ¬¬


	10. GDD Cap 8

Capitulo 8.

Me vestí con una remera negra con el estampado de Harry Potter…tenia en rojo las letras "Brave" (Valiente) del equipo Grifyndor (¿Así se escribe?)…Ya que…me puse un Jean azul, con bolsillo de encaje, zapatillas blancas, me peine el pelo con la mano. Salí del baño luego de lavarme los dientes y sacarme las lagañas de los ojos…voy a la cocina, veo a Near sacando algunas cosas para ayudarme a preparar el desayuno.  
Yo: konichiwua (Hola)  
Near: Hola…¿dormiste bien?  
Yo: S-si eso creo… ¿Qué haces en la cocina?  
Near: Venia a ayudarte a preparar el desayuno…ya que no querías que te ayudara anoche…  
Yo: Bueno…ahora si me puedes ayudar con esto…pero no hagas mucho ruido…Oke?  
Near: Ok  
Empezamos a preparar las cosas para el desayuno, cuando todo estuvo listo, le dije a Near que le avisara a mello que íbamos a desayunar…Near obedeció y fue a buscar a Mello.  
Mientras tanto yo prendí la radio, hacia tiempo que no la escuchaba y quería saber que pasaba…  
Puse la radio Disney (94.3) pasaron la siguiente canción:  
As long as you love me  
I'm under pressure, seven billion people in the world trying  
to fit in  
Keep it together, smile on your face even though you feel like frowning

But hey now, don't know girl we both know what to do  
But I will take my chances as long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me i'll be your platinum, i'll be your silver, i'll be your gold

As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me  
I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for  
the change of  
You can be my Destiny's Child on a stinger  
So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand

As you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me i'll be your platinum, i'll be your silver, i'll be your gold

As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me  
As you love me we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me i'll be your platinum, i'll be your silver, i'll be your gold

As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love me  
Conductor: Bueno esta canción es muy bonita y muy inspiradora, ahora vamos a dejarles un mensaje grabado a esta radio de Esteban L…  
Pude oír la voz de mi hermano en el parlante de la radio, y se escucho lo siguiente…  
Esteban: H-Hola?! Esta prendida la grabadora? Si? Bueno…este…me llamo Esteban…soy el hermano de Florencia, hace 1 semana que desapareció y no la encontramos…lo único que quiero saber es si ella esta bien y si esta escuchando este mensaje…queremos que vuelva a casa, la extrañamos mucho…bueno eso es todo…  
Conductor: Ok…señores oyentes esto es serio, hay que buscar a esta chica desaparecida, quien la haya visto llame a la poli…  
Se corta la radio, me volteo y veo a Mello detrás mio.  
Yo: NYA! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Mello: Vine porque Near dijo que ya estaba listo el desayuno no es así…  
Yo: H-Hai! (S-si!)  
Mello: Aca se habla español y Ingles, Japonés no! Ok?  
Yo: Oke…  
Near entro a la cocina, los 3 nos sentamos frente a la mesa a desayunar.

En mi casa (10:52 a.m.)

Mi mama: Estas seguro de que el mensaje funciono?  
Esteban: Si, Florencia siempre escucha la Radio Disney…es probable que haya oido mi mensaje  
Mi papa: Si esto no funciona llamaremos a la policía…  
Esteban: Ojala que funcione…(baja la mirada)

Casa Abandonada (12:15 a.m.)

Estaba en mi cuarto mirando la tele, viendo si aparecía alguna serie que me gustaba…escuche un ruido de que se estaba abriendo la puerta, me asome, pude ver a Mello cargando una chica inconsciente…  
Mello: YA VINE!  
Yo (siento un "niii" en mi oído): AY! Mi oído! DX  
Me asomo un poco mas, veo que la chica se había despertado y le daba patadas a Mello.  
XXX: SOLTAME! DEJAME IR! QUIERO IR A CASA!  
Mello: Cállate estupida!  
XXX: Bueno…  
Mello arrojo a la chica en la habitación que estaba cerrada con llave, pude ver que había muchas cosas ahí dentro entre ellos una consola Wii.  
Yo: Hey! Porque yo no puedo ir a esa habitación? ¬¬  
Escuche la conversación entre Mello y XXX.  
Mello: Ni se te ocurra escapar de aca…me oíste? O si no haré que mi sirvienta te amordace  
XXX: No lo creo…tengo celular ¿Sabes? Puedo llamar a la policía y decirles que estas demente  
Mello: Ah si? (Saca de su bolsillo el celular) Pues..Mira esto!  
Arroja el celular al piso rompiéndolo en pedazos.  
XXX: Ñeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Mi celular! (Llora)  
Mello: Llora todo lo que quieras pero de aca no te vas a ir…(Sale)  
Volví a retroceder, quedando sentada en la alfombra, una vez que Mello se fue, me asome a la puerta, vi a la chica tratando de sacarse las esposas de las muñecas…  
XXX: Tsk, malditas esposas…(me ve) O_o  
Yo: O_O Oh oh…  
XXX: FLOR! FLOR! QUE ALEGRIA ME DA VOLVER A VERTE! :'D…Donde estoy? Quien es el?  
Yo cerré la puerta de mi cuarto  
XXX: Oye…Flor, no me dejes hablando sola…Flor, FLOOOR! D:  
No sabia quien era esa chica ni que hacia ahí, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? No lo se…no quiero saberlo.


	11. GDD Cap 9

Capitulo 9.

Habia caido la noche, yo me arrastre a gatas hasta la habitación donde estaba la chica, me acerque a ayudarla…estaba dormida…  
Yo: O-oye…estas bien?  
XXX: N-nani? (Q-que?) (Me ve) FLOOOOOOOOOR! (se incorpora) crei que no volveria a verte…crei que estabas muerta! Me preocupe y fui a buscarte a la salida de la escuela…  
Yo: lo mismo digo…ya estoy aquí…quien eres? Como sabes mi nombre?  
XXX: No sabes quien soy? Soy yo! Tachi San!  
Yo: T-Tachi san?!...No, no puede ser…ella tiene Anteojos…  
Tachi san: Ese chico me arrojo los anteojos a la calle cuando me secuestro…me olvide llevarme las lentillas así que veo todo muy chiquito…  
Yo: Tachi san! Me alegra volver a verte! Dios mio! Necesitaba que alguien me viniera a buscar…quiero salir de aquí… (Oigo un ruido)  
Tachi san: Que pasa?  
Yo: ES MELLO!  
Tachi san: Quien es Mello? (Salgo de la habitación) Florencia No me dejes Sola otra vez! FLORENCIA!  
Cierro la puerta.  
Yo: Perdóname! Pero no puedo dejar que me vea aquí!  
Mello: Que hacías en la habitación de mi Victima?  
Yo: N-nada…quería tenerla preparada para la tortura que le va a hacer esta noche jefe…jejeje  
Tachi san: NANI?! (Que?!)  
Yo: Shhh!  
Mello: Ok, ve a preparar la cena…tengo hambre….  
Yo: Oke… (Me voy a la cocina)  
Antes de ir a la cocina entre a mi cuarto y saque un papelito que tenia en la mochila con una receta vieja, desdoblo el papel y lei la receta para preparar lo que iba a hacer.  
Yo (Pienso): Perfecto! Seguramente a Mello le gustara esto…  
Ya en la cocina saque todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la cena, entro Near en la cocina y se sentó frente a mí.  
Yo: Konichiwua (Hola)  
Near: Hola…que haces?  
Yo: Preparo una sorpresa para Mello…no se lo digas…Oke?  
Near: Oke? Te ayudo?  
Yo: Bueno! Tienes que leer esto antes de empezar…  
Le di el papelito con la receta, Near lo abre y dice lo siguiente:  
Spaghetti Tacos.  
Tortillas para tacos (Las tortillas blandas son más fáciles de manejar, pero las tortillas duras también funcionan si se manejan correctamente).  
Salsa marinera (salsa básica para pasta a base de tomate y hierbas) o salsa boloñesa con albóndigas o salchichas.  
Espaguetis preparados (con el tipo de pasta, ingredientes y salsas de tu predilección).  
Sal y pimienta (Para darle un poco de sabor extra).  
Otros ingredientes que desees (chile picado, pedazos de perejil fresco, queso, etc.)  
1. Prepara los espaguetis como los desees. Puedes elegir el tipo de pasta, los aderezos y las salsas que quieras.  
2. Cuela la pasta y déjala a un lado. Permitir que se enfríe un poco es importante para asegurarte de que no esté demasiado húmeda o caliente al momento de añadírsela al taco.  
3. Prepara la salsa y caliéntala. La salsa que se muestra en la figura es la salsa Boloñesa tradicional que se usa para preparar espaguetis u otro tipo de pasta (Nota: Si haces tu propia salsa, reduce la proporción de agua tanto como sea posible a fin de evitar que quede demasiado líquida).  
4. Mezcla la salsa con la pasta. Si quieres que los espaguetis absorban el sabor de la salsa, es más fácil si sirves cada porción que va en el taco en un tazón. Si lo haces de esta manera podrás garantizar una buena consistencia para cada taco (Nota: Si es necesario, puedes colar la salsa de carne con un colador o una gasa antes de mezclar con los espaguetis. Si la salsa está muy aguada esto ayudará a reducir el líquido).  
5. Con una cuchara agrega los espaguetis preparados dentro de los tacos. Utiliza una sartén de bordes altos para ponerlos en posición vertical y evitar que se volteen a medida que rellenas todos los tacos.  
6. Después de rellenar los tacos, espolvorea sobre la salsa el chile picado o perejil al gusto. El queso también es un buen acompañante para éste platillo. Si quieres derretir el queso, coloca las tortillas rellenas en el horno durante 5 minutos para que se vuelvan crujientes, luego retíralas y déjalas enfriar durante 1 minuto antes de comer.

Near: Esto se ve fácil, te ayudo con el 3er paso…  
Yo: Bueno  
Mas tarde….  
Yo: Ya esta…ahora lo único que hay que hacer es colocar las tortillas rellenas en el horno durante 5 minutos  
Near: Ok…  
Puse los tacos en el horno de microondas y programe 5 minutos para que se cocinaran. Una vez que termino el tiempo los puse en un plato 2 para cada uno, espere a que se enfriaran.  
Yo: Dile a Mello que ya esta lista la cena…  
Near: De acuerdo (Se va)  
1 minuto después, Mello entra a la cocina un poco molesto.  
Mello: Porque me llamaste? Estaba a mitad de una tortura…  
Yo: Este…mira lo que preparamos Near y Yo para cenar n_n  
Mello ve el plato con la comida que prepare  
Mello: Que es esto?  
Yo: NANI?! (Que?!) "Que es esto" dices tu? Es algo que invente…ahora siéntate y come… ¿no dijiste que tenias hambre? Ahí tienes…  
Después de comer, yo fui a la habitación de tachi san, llevaba un plato con Tacos en la mano…abrí la puerta, vi a Tachi san dormida, me impresione con la imagen…tenia un corte en el brazo, en la mejilla…su remera estaba rota y también tenia un corte en la panza.  
Yo: Tachi-san…despierta, Tachi san!  
Tachi san: N-Nani? (Q-Que?) Flor…estas ahí?  
Yo: Si estoy aquí…te traje comida…  
Tachi san: Arigato! (Gracias!) (Sonríe) me puedes dar de comer, con las esposas se me hace difícil moverme…  
Yo: Oke…pero solo esta vez…no me lo pidas en el colegio…y ni se te ocurra contarle a nadie ¬¬  
Ayude a Tachi san a levantarse, se sentó en la cama y yo le di de comer como si fuera una bebe…era divertido, y me hacia reír…ella es mi "amiga" por eso la ayudo.  
Yo: Oye…se me ocurrió que podrías tratar de escapar  
Tachi san: En serio? Me ayudaras a salir de aquí? ARIGATO!  
Yo: Shhh! No grites! Mello esta durmiendo!...escucha…esto es lo que vas a hacer…  
Empeze a contarle todo el plan de escape que pensé hace 5 minutos atrás.


	12. GDD Cap 10

Capitulo 10.

Pasaron las semanas, Mello seguía torturando a Tachi san, yo trataba de no entrar a la habitación cuando la torturaba…Near seguía siendo el mismo…Yo continuaba trabajando como sirvienta y avanzaba con el plan de escape.  
Una noche, puse en marcha el plan de escape, entre al cuarto de Tachi san, la desperté…  
Yo: Tachi san!  
Tachi san: N-Nani? (Q-que?) Que pasa Neko Chan?  
Yo: Vamonos! Te ayudare a escapar!  
Tachi san: Ok  
Yo (vi que parte de su cara estaba roja): Que te paso?  
Tachi san: Me tiro agua caliente en la cara…Es un bestia!  
Yo: Si…lo se…Salgamos de aquí!  
Salimos de la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, probablemente Mello estaba durmiendo…lleve a Tachi san a la puerta que daba al jardín de la casa.  
Abrí la puerta, Tachi salio, yo también y cerré la puerta detrás mio, tome una bolsa con las cosas de Tachi san, arme una especie de escalón con un cajón de madera, lo puse contra la pared.  
Yo: Sube  
Tachi subió, paso por el otro lado de la pared, le alcance la bolsa con las cosas (incluyendo su celular roto T_T).  
Tachi san (Se asoma): Neko…No vienes?!  
Yo: No! Tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que me encuentren mis padres…diles donde me encuentro…te anote la dirección (le doy un papel)  
Tachi abre el papel y lee la dirección, guarda el papel en el bolsillo.  
Tachi san: Oke…les diré donde estas…Arigato (Gracias) por sacarme de aquí!  
Yo: No hay de que…ahora vete!  
Tachi salto de la pared, corrió lejos, yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí de vista, volví a entrar a la casa…eran las 2:15 de la mañana…dentro de 7 horas me tendría que levantar para preparar el desayuno, volví a mi cuarto y me acosté a dormir.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

Me encontraba en la cocina, medio dormida por el escape de anoche…preparando el desayuno, casi dejaba quemar las tostadas en el microondas, enseguida las saque, las puse en la mesa junto con 2 tazas de café y una de chocolatada caliente. Me senté a esperar a Mello y Near, vi el reloj (9:52) ya en 3 minutos vendrían para aca.  
3 minutos mas tarde entran Mello y Near a la cocina.  
Yo: ohayou (gozaimasu) (Buenos días)  
Near: Hola Neko…  
Mello: Que te dije sobre hablar Japonés?  
Yo: Q…que no lo haga?  
Mello: Muy bien  
Nos sentamos los 3 a desayunar, yo me puse a conversar con Near y a preguntarle si paso la noche en su habitación o con Mello.

En mi casa (10:01 a.m.)  
Mi mama y mi papa estaban desayunando, se oye que tocan el timbre.  
Mi papa: Quien podrá ser?  
Mi mama: Debe ser otra pista…  
Salen de la casa y ven a Tachi san parada en el portón esperando, estaba con su mama.  
Mi mama: Yesica! Que haces aquí? Si vienes a ver a Flor no esta en casa…  
Tachi san: Ya lo se…la secuestraron…  
Mi papa: Como lo sabes  
MT (Mama de Tachi): Lo se porque me contó que a ella se la llevaron de camino a casa…me preocupe porque hacia 3 semanas que no aparecía, trate de llamarla pero su celular estaba roto.  
Tachi san: Y…también vengo a dejarles este papel… (Entrega el papel)  
Mi papa toma el papel, tenia dibujado un plano y la dirección de la casa, con una cruz indicaba el lugar donde se encontraba Mello.  
Mi mama: Es otra pista! Vamos ya mismo a ver a la policía para que busquen a nuestra hija  
Mi papa: Si…vamos a buscarla!  
Los 2 se cambian y suben al auto, salen de la casa.  
Mi papa: Gracias por la pista Yesica! Como diría florencia…Arigatou! ( "gracias" en un mal japonés ¬¬)  
Tachi san: De nada…  
Mi papa empieza a manejar hasta la comisaría, ya tenían una pista de donde me encontraba.


	13. GDD Cap 11

Capitulo 11.

-3 DIAS DESPUES-

Era de noche, yo estaba durmiendo…se oye un ruido, se asoman unas luces por la ventana de mi habitación, abro un poco la persiana y veo que era una patrulla de policia, junto con un auto azul que no sabia de quien era. Escucho que algo se cae al piso, unos pasos se aproximan a mi cuarto, me escondi debajo de la cama. Se abre la puerta, asomo la cabeza y era Mello.  
Mello: Vamonos!  
Yo: Que?  
Mello: Me descubrieron! Vamonos de aquí!  
Me toma del brazo y me lleva a la puerta que da al jardin de la casa.  
Mello: Vamos! Salta!  
Trepo a la pared y salte del otro lado, mello oyo que entraba la policia y lo estaban buscando, escucho un grito.  
Mello: NEAR!  
Yo: No vienes!?  
Mello: Tengo que ir por Near! (Entra)  
Yo (lo tomo del brazo): No! Te van a matar si entras ahí! Ya volveremos a ver a Near! Probablemente escapo!  
Mello: Es verdad…vamonos!  
Yo vuelvo a saltar y Mello salta detrás mio, corrimos hacia un camping abandonado. Ahí no nos encontraría la policía, nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos.  
Mello: Aquí estaremos bien…creo que no nos vieron…  
Yo veo a través de las hojas, unas luces a lo lejos, las luces provenían de las linternas.  
XXX (Grita): MELLO! SAL DE AHÍ! SABEMOS QUE TIENES SECUESTRADA A UNA CHICA DE 16 AÑOS! Y QUE CASI MATAS A YESICA S…!  
Yo (me asomo): AQUÍ ES…  
Una mano me tira al piso, salen varios disparos de la nada…  
Mello: CALLATE! Esos tipos me quieren ver muerto!  
Yo: O tras las rejas…jejeje XD  
Mello: No me da risa…(toma una navaja) no va a pasar nada…solo es una actuación! Ok?  
Yo: O-oke?  
Mello sale de los arbustos, los policías vuelven a recargar sus armas  
Mello: ALTO! ME MATAN Y LA MATO A ELLA!  
Me tira del cabello y me apoya la navaja en el cuello sin cortarme.  
Mi mama: FLOR! (Se acerca)  
Mello: UN PASO MAS Y ELLA SE MUERE! ESTAS ADVERTIDA!  
Mi papa: SUELTA YA A MI HIJA MALDITO DELINCUENTE! NO MERECES VIVIR DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!  
XXX: Entrégate y déjala en paz!  
Mello se quedo pensando, en seguida me soltó y me tiro sobre mi papa.  
Mello: Ustedes ganan! Me entrego! Ya la solté!  
XXX: DETENGANLO!  
3 policías toman a Mello, lo esposan, lo meten en una camioneta policial.  
Mi mama (me abraza): Hay! Mi hija! Estaba muy asustada! Creí que ibas a morir!  
Yo (deshago el abrazo): E-esperen! A…a donde se lo llevan?!  
XXX: Lo vamos a trasladar a una prisión en otro país…espero que no te moleste…después de lo que te ha hecho…  
Yo: N… (Miro a Mello) No! Llévenselo! No quiero volver a verlo!  
Mello: QUE?!  
Los policías meten a Mello en la camioneta y se lo llevan.  
Mi papa: Me alegro que estés bien…pero tienes que pasar por el hospital para chequear que no te haya hecho nada…Ok?  
Yo: Oke…  
Mi mama: Estuve preocupada! Me puse mal, creí que morirías…no se que iba a hacer sin ti…  
Yo: Yo se que ni siquiera me extrañabas…solo querías verme para pelearte conmigo XD.  
Mi papa: Bueno! Vamos a casa!  
Subimos al auto y nos alejamos del camping, gire la cabeza hacia atrás, vi que la camioneta se iba por otro camino.  
Dentro de la camioneta, Mello no dejaba de pensar en Near…y se preocupaba porque no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaría…  
Mello (Piensa): Near…Ojala que estés bien…donde sea que te encuentres…


	14. GDD Cap 12

Capitulo 13 (Capitulo final).

Al llegar a New York, baje mis cosas en el Hotel donde estaba hospedada, me acosté en mi cama a dormir…estaba cansada y lo único que quería hacer era estar en ese cuarto durmiendo hasta mañana.  
En la mañana salí a desayunar a Starbucks Coffee, volví al hotel, me acerque a la recepción.  
Yo: Disculpe  
XXX: Si? Que pasa?  
Yo: Hola…este…quería preguntarle cual es el camino mas corto para llegar a la prisión de New York.  
XXX: ¿Tiene que ir allí por algo en especial?  
Yo: No! Solo es…solo quiero visitar a un amigo que esta allí…me dice la ruta mas corta para llegar…  
XXX: Ok (me dice en voz baja a donde tenia que ir para llegar hasta la prisión)  
Yo: Gracias! Nos vemos después!  
Salgo del hotel, llamo a un taxi para que me lleve a la prisión.

-MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PRISION-

Era una mañana normal. Como cualquier otra, hasta que comenzó una pelea en los baños comunales y 2 guardias fueron a parar todo el asunto.  
XXX: OIGAN QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?  
XXX: Si! Detengan todo este pleito!  
Los 2 tipos que se estaban peleando se separaron.  
XXX: Hijo de puta! Si el dijo que no lo toques! Hace lo que te dice y punto!  
XXX: Porque? No puedo hacer con el lo que se me antoja?  
Mello había escuchado todo y se acerco al tipo.  
Mello: ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo ya estoy con alguien! Asi que ni se te ocurra tocarme o te mato!  
XXX: B-bueno…perdóname por haberte molestado…  
Mello: Disculpa aceptada…AHORA VETE!  
El tipo toma una toalla y sale corriendo de allí, bastante avergonzado de su acción.

*Flashback*

Mello se estaba bañando en una de las duchas del baño comunal, mientras tanto pensaba en Near, hasta que se acerca un tipo desconocido.  
XXX: Hey rubio, que estás pensando tanto?  
Mello: Que te importa?  
XXX: Me importa! Sabes? Y mucho! (lo toma por la cintura y lo abraza)  
Mello: Soltame! No me toques! (lo aparta)  
XXX: Ay! No seas así! (le susurra en el oído) tengamos cosas sucias vos y yo en mi celda…  
Mello: NO! DEJAME EN PAZ (Lo empuja)  
Aparece otro tipo para defenderlo.  
XXX: OYE! El dijo que no lo toques  
XXX: VOS NO TE METAS! (Lo golpea)  
Y ahí comienza todo el pleito, se formo un pequeño grupo de chicos que los estaban alentando a golpearse mas fuerte, luego llegaron los guardias y detuvieron todo.

*Fin del Flashback*

Al rato, Mello estaba otra vez durmiendo en su celda, no iba a salir al patio hoy. Además era horario de las visitas, un guardia lo llamaba por el alto parlante.  
XXX: Mihael Keehl! Tienes una visita  
Mello: En serio? (Grita) AL FIN!  
Guardia: Baja la voz!  
Mello: Si…  
Guardia: Si que?!  
Mello: Si Señor…  
Abre la puerta de la celda y se va acompañado del guardia al comedor, allí se reunían los prisioneros con sus amigos o familiares. Pudo escuchar una voz conocida.  
Yo: MELLO! Estoy aquí!  
Mello: Eh? (Me ve) Q-que rayos haces aquí? Como viniste tan rápido?  
Yo: Mi papa me pago un pasaje para venir aquí…y…que cuentas eh?  
Mello: Nada interesante…se armo un pleito en los baños comunales  
Yo: En serio? Jajaja no me esperaba eso XD  
Mello: Que paso con Near? Me preocupa que no te conteste los mensajes en el facebook…  
Yo: Si…para mi es raro que no me de señales de vida…no se que paso…  
Pasaron las horas y los 2 seguíamos conversando, hasta que me acorde cual era el motivo de mi visita.  
Yo: Quería decirte, que…viene a verte porque me acaban de avisar por Hotmail que te redujeron la condena  
Mello: Que?! No eran 7 meses?!  
Yo: Pues si…pero ahora son 4 porque yo le pedí a mi primo hablar con la jueza que te encerró…y llegaron a un acuerdo…tienes que agradecerme por dejar que te liberen antes XD  
Mello: G-gracias…quería salir de aquí antes que nada…quiero encontrar a near, lo extraño mucho.  
Yo: Yo también lo extraño, yo soy lo más cercano a una amiga que tuvo en esa casa donde me encerraste.  
Escuche que un guardia hablaba por altavoz.  
XXX: TERMINO EL HORARIO DE VISITAS! TODOS VUELVAN A SUS CELDAS!  
Yo: Ya me tengo que ir! Nos volveremos a ver en Buenos Aires…eso espero…  
Me estaba por ir y me acorde de otra cosa, me quito la zapatilla y saco una barrita de chocolate amargo.  
Yo: TOMA! (Arrojo la barrita)  
Mello la agarra, ve que era una barrita de chocolate con forma de cuchara.  
Yo: La tome del Starbucks Coffee cuando fui a desayunar…esta un poco rota pero igual yo se que te gustan estas cosas…Bye! (me voy)

- 2 MESES MAS TARDE-

Mello por fin se iria de la prisión, estaba preparando sus cosas, cuando termino, salio por la puerta que daba a la calle.  
Una vez abierta vio que era de dia, aunque estaba un poco nublado, se quedo viendo si venia near a verlo…pasaron 2 horas y el no apareció.  
Mello: Creo que no vendrá…  
Camino lejos de la prisión, escucho que alguien lo seguía y estaba corriendo ¿Quién lo seguía? Se volteo a ver y…  
Mello: N-near?  
Near se detuvo, vio a mello, cambio su mirada de emoción a una indiferente.  
Mello: Que haces aquí?  
Near: Vine a verte…Ya saliste de la prisión o te fugaste?  
Mello: No, recién salgo…me redujeron la condena a 4 meses…(lo abraza) te extrañe tonto! Tenia ganas de verte  
Near: Perdón por no responder a tus llamadas, pero es que donde yo vivo no tengo teléfono…  
Mello: Florencia te había mandado mensajes al Facebook…porque no le respondiste? Ella se preocupo por ti!  
Near: No abro mucho el face…así que ni se quien me manda mensajes…  
Mello se enojo un poco ¿Cómo podía ser que near tuviera facebook y ni siquiera lo usaba?  
Near: No te enojes conmigo ¿Ok? (puso una mirada UKE)  
Mello: Ok…no me enojare contigo…pero contesta los mensajes del Facebook por una vez en tu vida  
Near: jajaja…ya, ya…¿A dónde te diriges?  
Mello: A ningun lado…por?  
Near: Te quedarias a vivir en mi casa? No es muy grande pero entran 2 personas ahí…vivo solo y siempre me pregunte donde estabas, cuando me entere que te llevaron a prision me preocupe, quise ir a verte pero era mejor esperar a que salieras.  
Mello se quedo un poco soprendido por lo que dijo Near…aun asi lo seguia queriendo.  
Mello: Ya Sali near, y aquí estoy…prometeme una cosa  
Near: Q-que?  
Mello: Nunca mas me vuelvas a dejar solo ¿Oiste?  
Near: Si!  
Los 2 se fueron a la casa de Near, conversando de cosas sin sentido.

FIN HASTA LA PROXIMA PARTE.


	15. Canción de cierre

-AHORA DEJO UNA CANCION QUE TODOS CONOCEN!-

Mello:  
Hay que tener ojos en la espalda,  
como sensores que activan una alarma  
en esta jungla nadie te salva,  
confía en nadie, ten ojos en la espalda

Yo:  
tienes que ver lo que otros no ven anda  
listo porque no se sabe quien es el...

Mello:  
Ellos vienen por ti esperando  
ah que estés solo,  
descuida y te matan  
en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Los 2:  
Cada paso que des,  
no lo hagas en secreto

Mello:  
si estas en movimiento  
que parezca que estas quieto...

Yo:  
si estas llegando que crean que te fuiste..  
Mello:  
ojos en la espalda, ojos en la espalda!

Mello:  
Esta es la realidad en que vivimos,  
y duele cuando uno pierde a un ser querido  
la calle a mi me llama, pero no esta en mi destino  
que tome la venganza  
y me convierta en asesino  
Aunque me duele en el alma  
tengo que aceptarlo  
ser el ejemplo pa' ustedes  
pa' que haya un cambio

Pero despierta que aquí nadie te salva  
ojos en la espalda, ojos en la espalda!  
ten cuidado (Yo: ten cuidado)  
piensa bien (Yo: piensa bien)  
hay que tener ..

Yo:  
ojos en la espalda!

Mello:  
pa' seguir de pie  
siempre falta un par de ojos  
asi como sobran  
los que matan a su antojo.

Si tarde te enteraste  
que al cielo ya te fuiste  
échale una mirada  
a quien te quiere y a quien quiste!

Yo:  
lloran mis pestañas,  
sus brazos ya están rotos  
vive sus hazañas pa' no sentirse solo..

Mello:  
Siempre me preguntare porque te fuiste,  
debí prestarte mis ojos

ten cuidado (ten cuidado)  
piensa bien (piensa bien)  
hay que tener ..  
Ojos en la espalda…

Ten mucho cuidado...  
piénsalo bien...  
tienes que tener...  
ojos en la espalda…


End file.
